Kung Fu Oz II: Return To Oz
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: A sequel to Kung Fu Oz where a new threat plans to kill the Wizard of Oz. Mei Ting and Po return to Oz to discover that deadly discovery and with Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion at their side once again, they use a ship to find a way to put an end to the ruler of the rock city and save Oz once again. Rated T for peril and action.
1. Prologue

_**Kung Fu Oz II: Return To Oz**_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

Oz, the mysterious, but beautiful place, filled with Munchkins, Townspeople, Villagers, and many more. All of them have shared their peace with each other and no threat would even come to them. However, they were many dangers that threaten to conquer them all for there was a Witch that plotted to rule all of Oz. Lady Xaisha, the Wicked Witch of the West, was more powerful than all of Oz could not have imagined. At first, she prepared for her plan to work until one day, a black panther from the world of China, came to Oz when a tornado knocked her out along with the Dragon Warrior named Po. She knew little that she wore the Red Ruby Slippers, the key that Xaisha needed to rule all of Oz and despite having faced many dangers with their allies the Scarecrow, the Tin Man, and the Lion, Xaisha succeeded. However, when she came this close to rule this beautiful world, Mei Ting conquered her fears with advice from the powerful Wizard of Oz, thus killing her and saving all of Oz. At long last, Oz is at peace once again, but little do they know that something deadly and even dangerous will be worse and the most feared of them all.


	2. Mei Ting Fights Hei Lang

**_Kung Fu Oz II: Return To Oz_**

**_Chapter 2: Mei Ting Fights Hei Lang_**

Somewhere, in the Bridge of Hope, the place where the Furious Five fought against Tai Lung, Mei Ting, a black panther, walks in it and into the passageway to the bamboo forest. She happens to be looking for Po, the Dragon Warrior that she met back at Juitsu City when a tornado destroyed her home and whisked them away the Oz, the magical place.

There, they had an adventure together and were aided by the three companions, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and the Lion. Later, when the Wicked of the West named Lady Xaisha took the Ruby Slippers from Mei Ting, she led all the people of Oz to claim back their freedom. They have won and the Wicked Witch was destroyed.

Today, as of now, it has been two years since he met the Dragon Warrior and hopes to see him again. Later, as she walks through the bamboo forest, she hears voices that are a bit far away from her. She turns around ands sees a tent full of wolves. When she peeked from one of the bamboo trees, she sees their leader named Hei Lang of the Lin Kuei.

"Where did those wolves come from?", asked Mei Ting to herself quietly as she listens to their conversation with Hei Lang.

"We'll trap the Furious Five in a dark hole once we cover it with a paper that resembles the ground", said Hei Lang, "When it works, we'll be able to capture the Dragon Warrior and kill him once and for all. I want to hear what you soldiers think about it."

"Great idea", said Hei Lang's first soldier.

"Not bad", said Hei Lang's second soldier.

"But, there's just one thing", said Hei Lang's third soldier, "The Furious Five will suspect anything from that trap. They'll outsmart us."

"Maybe, but not if we outsmart them first", said Hei Lang, "Oh, I would love to see the Dragon Warrior's face when we overpower him. Our plan will work, starting with tonight when we enter the Jade Palace and use the villagers as bait."

Mei Ting gasped in horror, realizing that Po will be killed by the wolves, walks away from the bamboo tree, but when she turns around, two wolf soldiers grabbed her by the legs and arms before they brought her here. The wolves turned around and see the panther.

"We found a female cat walking in the forest, boss", said Hei Lang's fourth soldier.

"We don't know where she came from", said Hei Lang's fifth soldier.

"Well, well, well", said Hei Lang and walked towards the female black panther, "What brings you here to this forest?"

"Traveling", said Mei Ting, "I'm going to find a place to camp for a night. Now, if you tell your friends to let me go, I'll leave you guys alone."

"That, maybe", said Hei Lang, "But first, tell us your name."

"Mei Ting", introduced Mei Ting and the Lin Kuei leader laid his hands on her shoulders.

"Mei Ting", said Hei Lang seductively, "Such an adorable name for a beautiful feline I have ever seen. Tell me, Mei Ting... have you ever heard of the Dragon Warrior by any chance?"

"Um... no", said Mei Ting, "Never heard of him."

"Hmm... I can see your spine is tingling for some reason", said Hei Lang, "Must be nervous, eh?"

"Yeah because you must be a terrifying wolf", said Mei Ting.

"We're born this way, sweetheart", said Hei Lang, "But you must remember something. When someone comes across us while we plan something, we kill them. So, Mei Ting, do you have any last words before you die?"

Hei Lang's soldiers took out their swords, but before they can kill her, Mei Ting spoke.

"Just a few", said Mei Ting, "You have such an adorable snout."

"Thank you", said Hei Lang, but didn't notice Mei Ting's paw scratching him in the arm, causing him to howl in pain, "Get her!"

Hei Lang's soldiers ran towards her, but Mei Ting took out Hei Lang's sword and fights them. She clashed with their swords, but quickly made a few kicks on their faces, knocking them out in the process. Hei Lang, shocked at what Mei Ting had done, takes out one of his soldier's swords and spoke.

"You're very clever for a panther!", sneered Hei Lang, "Let's see how you handle this!"

Hei Lang and Mei Ting clashed their swords at each other, leaving out a few cuts on their legs, but not too much. Hei Lang overpowered her by dodging her kicks and grabs her before he knocks her out with his paw. She gets thrown to the ground, but she gets up and ducked his final attack before she makes a final kick in his face, knocking out the wolf leader. She walked towards him.

"Just remember, anyone who tries to kill me gets it", said Mei Ting, "Next time you see me, I'll beat you even more senseless. Promise?"

"You'll regret this, Mei Ting", growled Hei Lang, "I'll get you for this!"

"We'll see about that", said Mei Ting and kicks him in the face again, thus rendering him unconscious for the day."

She walks out of the tent and ran as far away from the wolves as possible. While she continues to do so, her monologue is made.

"_You might be wondering why I just defeated those wolves with no sweat_", said Mei Ting's monologue, "_Well, let's just say that a friend of mine taught me. Before I lived with my Aunt and Uncle in Juitsu City, a Kung Fu Master was the only one who taught be the basic fighting skills for stealth and combat when I was a cub_."

"_His name was the Grand Master Viper. For seven years, we trained even harder. One day, when I turned into the age of seventeen, I went out on my own, saying goodbye to my teacher and off to find my relatives that were related to my unknown parents, who mysteriously disappeared after I was born_."

"_As I journey far and wide, I found a place where all the farmers and villagers live peacefully and that is Juitsu City. Once I reached a house near a farm, I saw my Aunt Eboshi and Uncle San standing next to the door after they watched me walking towards them. A while later, they recognized me and decided to let me live with them for as long as I live_."

"_Then, when a tornado happened, I was whisked away with another Kung Fu Master. It was the Dragon Warrior from the Valley of Peace named Po. For a panda like him, he helped me on our adventure in Oz, the most beautiful place in another world, where the small creatures are the Munchkins, where a Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion, wanted three things in order to make their dreams come true, and where a powerful wizard lives_."

"_A heart, a brain, and a nerve. Once we reached another place called the Emerald City, where the Great and Powerful Wizard of Oz granted our desires if we defeat the Wicked Witch of the West named Lady Xaisha, I led the people of that city to defeat her. Our forces have succeeded, although Oz's reveal was kind of a shock and disappointment, but Professor Xao was kind and a very good man he finally had a chance to get back to where he belongs in my world. So did I and Po. Especially Po. It's been two years and right now, I'm on my way to the Valley of Peace_."


	3. Mei Ting Visits The Valley of Peace

**_Kung Fu Oz II: Return To Oz_**

**_Chapter 3: Mei Ting Visits The Valley of Peace_**

Later, at the Valley of Peace, where all of the villagers are at the noodle restaurant, they happen to be watching Po doing some sock puppet versions of himself and Mei Ting, entertaining the villagers' children.

"Oh, Po", said Po, mimicking Mei Ting's voice, "We have made it to the Emerald City, thanks to you."

"Ah, don't mention it", said Po, "As the Dragon Warrior, it's my job to make sure that those who try to hurt you will smell the taste of justice! Sha Sha Boey! Alakasquasho!"

Then, he takes out a Lady Xaisha puppet.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!", said Po as he mimicks Lady Xaisha, the Wicked Witch of the West's laugh, "It is I, Lady Xaisha will rule all of Oz with the power of my ruby slippers!"

"I don't think so, Xaisha", said Po's Mei Ting puppet, "I have an army with me. The people of Emerald City."

"Is that the best you got?!", shouted Po's Xaisha puppet, "Because I have my flying monkey army to take care of you!"

"CHAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGE!", shouted Po's Mei Ting puppet and he clashed the two puppets, beating each other senseless, causing the children to laugh in amusement.

"This is so much fun!", shouted a pig child.

"Do that again!", exclaimed a bunny child.

"Do something else!", exclaimed another pig child.

"Just one more", said Po and lifted his puppet version of himself and Mei Ting before he used them to kiss each other for a moment.

"Thank you, Po, for helping me save the Emerald City and all of Oz", said Po's Mei Ting puppet and kissed Po's puppet version of himself once again.

"And that concludes the show, folks", said Po and the villagers and their children clapped their hands in applause, "Thank you. Thank you very much."

"The noodles are ready, folks!", exclaimed Mr. Ping and the villagers ate their noodles for a moment while he talks to Po.

"That was a nice show", said Mr. Ping, "and I hope you get to see that panther woman again."

"Yeah", said Po and looked at his Mei Ting puppet, "I hope so. It's been two years since I met her."

He walks away from the noodle restaurant and his home to go up the stairs to the Jade Palace. Meanwhile, inside the Jade Palace, Tigress is looking at a reflection of herself in the water underneath a dragon statue made out of steel and gold before Master Shifu appears.

"Is everything alright, Tigress?", asked Shifu.

"I'm fine, Master", said Tigress, "It's been a long time since Po left on his own. He came back and told me it was a great experience of his life, but he didn't tell me something about it. Which is strange, actually."

"I understand, Tigress", said Shifu, "You want to find out more about Po's adventure on his own."

"Yes, Master", said Tigress, "I should go and ask him about it. That way, he can tell me."

"Yes, I think you should, Tigress", said Shifu, "You will to continue to do what you are please to do when you are done here."

"Yes, Master Shifu", said Tigress and the two bowed respectfully.

Later that night, outside the gateway to the Valley of Peace, Mei Ting entered. She turns around and sees a noodle restaurant. She enters it and sees Mr. Ping cleaning the floors.

"Hello", said Mei Ting, "Is this a restaurant of some kind?"

"The one and only", said Mr. Ping, "and who might you be?"

"I'm Mei Ting, sir", said Mei Ting, "I've seen the Dragon Warrior back at my town."

"Oh", said Mr. Ping, "You must be the one Po was talking about. Welcome to the Valley of Peace. I'm Mr. Ping and I'm Po's father. If you're looking for him, it's a long way from here."

"Why?", asked Mei Ting.

"You must take a thousand steps to the Jade Palace", said Mr. Ping, "But it'll take quite a while. You could sleep here for the night and when my son comes tomorrow, I'll let him know you arrived."

"Thank you, Mr. Ping", said Mei Ting and as Mr. Ping walked upstairs with her, he took her to Po's room.

"This is my son's room", said Mr. Ping, "Filled with his Kung Fu fanstuff. Ninja stars, posters, and action figures of the Furious Five."

"Masters Tigress, Viper, Mantis, Crane, and Monkey", said Mei Ting, "I've heard of them before, but I have yet to meet them. Thanks again, Mr. Ping. The reason why I'm here is because I want him to come and visit Juitsu City for maybe a few days, but we'll see."

"Oh, I'm sure he would really love that", said Mr. Ping, "You can take a ship instead of walking back to Juitsu City. It's much easier. Now, I hope you get some good sleep."

"Thank you, Mr. Ping", said Mei Ting, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight", said Mr. Ping and closed the door before she put down her bag full of her clothes that she packed for the trip.

Meanwhile, at the Furious Five's dormitories, the five decided to paint some chinese numbers until Po came in.

"He's here", said Tigress.

"Are you sure we should do this right now?", asked Crane.

"He has to tell us, Crane", said Tigress.

"What's going on, guys?", asked Po.

"Po, there's something we need to know", said Viper.

"You see, there's a certain something that has something to do with...", said Monkey.

"Uh, it has to do with the fact that you left on your own", said Mantis, "and you didn't tell us something when you came back. All you said was, "It's top secret." I mean, seriously?"

"What are you guys talking about?", asked Po.

"We're talking about why you didn't say something when you came back", said Tigress, "It's been two years and you're still keeping something from us. Tell us, Po."

"We're not being rough on you", said Viper, "We just want to know. That's all."

"Alright, I'll tell you guys something", said Po, "I met a villager named Mei Ting in another town called Juitsu City. She happens to be a farmer and she was trying to find a place to hide from a tornado. That's where I met her and she told me she was trying to find her aunt and uncle. So, we rushed over there to their house, but they weren't there. Before we got out, a broken window knocked us out. We were unconscious for a while, but we woke up later and found ourselves in another place. We were in a land called "Oz"."

"Oz?", asked Monkey.

"What's Oz?", asked Crane.

"It's a place where creatures live like we do except it doesn't have Kung Fu or any of that stuff", said Po, "Anyway, we saw a bunch of people like Munchkins, talking trees, and some kind of magic. Then, we saw three guys. They were Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion. Monkey, you were Scarecrow in Oz, Crane, you were the Tin Man, and Tai Lung, you were the Lion."

"Me? A lion?", asked Tai Lung as he appeared into the dormitories.

"Oh, Tai Lung", said Po, "I didn't know you would be here."

"It's alright", said Tai Lung, "I went off hiking for a few hours, but I rested for a while. So, what are you talking about? This... Oz that you speak of?"

"It's a magical world", said Po, "I think you can take a transportation somewhere in this world to get to it. Also, there was one person who tried to rule Oz."

"Who was it?", asked Monkey, curious now.

"Lady Xaisha, the Wicked Witch of the West", said Po, "She took the Ruby Slippers Mei Ting wore when her sister was killed. She almost used them to control all of Oz, but she failed. Because Mei Ting led an army of the people of the Emerald City. It's a place where it has crystals and things like that. Even Mei Ting defeated Xaisha herself while the rest of us... well, we did a fine job at kicking her army's butts. Then, everything was back to normal and our three friends got their heart, brain, and nerve. Mei Ting and I came back because she clicked her heels three times and said "There's no place like home" three times with the Ruby Slippers' powers. That's all I have to say."

"You've been to another world and you didn't even tell us?", asked Viper.

"I didn't want you guys to worry about it", said Po, "Besides, I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"Po, you know we're still fine", said Tigress, "It was just... unexpected of you to go to another world without us knowing about it first."

"What do you guys expect?", asked Po, "It's been two years since I been on my own and I wanted to find something useful."

"On your own adventure without us?", asked Crane.

"I think we understand what you feel, Po", said Tai Lung, "Maybe someday, you'll see that Mei Ting again and you two will go on a new adventure. Would that be fine?"

"Yeah, I guess so", said Po and looked at his Mei Ting puppet again, "I hope she visits here so that I can see her again."

"You will, Po", said Tigress, "Don't worry. Now, let's get some sleep. We'll feel better in the morning."

Goodnight, guys", said Po.

"Goodnight, Po", said Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and Tai Lung together.

As the seven went to sleep in their dormitories, Po looked at his Mei Ting puppet again and put it down before he went to a peaceful sleep. His questions came from his mind, "_Will he and Mei Ting finally meet again? When will it be the right moment for them? And what if something terrible would happen if they reunited?_"

* * *

**_Next chapter coming soon. Enjoy and leave out some reviews this time, please._**


End file.
